


The young and the hopeless

by tsundanire



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-03-08 08:25:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3202349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsundanire/pseuds/tsundanire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean's band 'Attack on Humanity' has been in search of a fifth and final member. What happens when the perfect person for the job happens to be last night's one night stand? The one guy that Jean can't seem to get out of his head, even though he'd promised himself nothing more than one night? What happens when that one freckle faced, brown eyed guy happens to be the muse behind Jean's new writing streak... And what happens when this freckled boy finds out that their new song sizzling around campus... is actually about him? Stay tuned to find out~<br/>Basically a University centered Band rockin' AU. Largely centered around Good Charlotte's "The young and the hopeless" Album. The dumb boys sing, play guitar, and enjoy each other greatly. **On Temporary Hiatus**</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A new beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Oh yes. This is actually going to happen. Why you might ask? Whelp, it started on one of my long ass trips to work. On average it takes me about an hour and a half by bus to get to work, and an hour and a half to get home. So you can imagine, I go through a lot of music. At one point I just started having my Ipod play my albums in consecutive order, because Lord only knew it would stop me from getting frustrated with picking a new song every 5 minutes. I should mention at this point, that I was writings songs down that struck me as very Jean/Marco. Whether I could see it as a good story song, or perhaps singing to each other, etc. 
> 
> Well along comes the freaking Good Charlotte album. LET ME PREFACE WITH, they were my ultimate guilty pleasure, and I haven't listened to them since my high school days~! (Which... I will be the last to admit, has been quite a number of years.) Anyhow, you can imagine my surprise when I started hearing Jean signing the lead in my head... It started as Jean singing to Marco, then Marco to Jean... And eventually they just sang together in the band. That little head cannon piece of fluff, that heavenly AU that got me through many a long and otherwise boring bus ride, is what I present to you now! Enjoy~

That sound? That electric cord being struck? Yeah. That's me. The guy grinning his face off like a maniac because I just riffed a winner. My band 'Attack on Humanity' have been playing together since we were in grade school. We weren't great, but we were a bunch of kids who were looking for something fun to do in our spare time. We were kids who happened to have some musical talent, and parents who had issues with our staying inside all the time to play video games.

Connie was our drummer. Fucking crazy kid with waaaay too much energy, but I guess that kinda works when you have to play the drums. His Baldness also acquires us new gigs and venues to play at, seeing as his endless stream of friends and lovers always seemed willing to do him favours. This happened with greater frequency the older we got, and now that we are in college, with friends and lives of our own...

These gigs sometimes seemed like the only thing still holding us together. That and Connie would likely hunt us all down and kills us all if we were to stop getting together. We were all like brothers at this point, so giving up would just feel like the most epic of failures. Even when we were at our lowest, at least we all still had each other. Even if we fought, there would always be a feeling of brotherhood, and one of us would always give a round of head smacks in order for us to get our shit back together. This head slapper was of course, usually Connie. 

Bertholdt was our Keyboardist . There really isn't much I can tell you about him, seeing as he is a newer member. We found him in our high school days, well... Reiner found him. Reiner made out with him... In the hallways, near our lockers... We haven't really looked back since. Admittedly, this guy is the reason we have a shit ton of towels on stage with us... '07 will forever be known as the year that we were almost flooded. Yeah... He sweats that hard.

Then there is Reiner. Reiner took care of our bass guitar. Currently he also supports me on back-up vocals, since we are still missing a fifth member. Though we do have some auditions coming up, and are always on the look out for some talent. This is the guy who tends to keep the rest of us in line. While Connie is our heart and emotion, Reiner is our logic and smarts. There are times when I wonder if he really even likes the rest of us, but then he'll come out and say something that sounds sentimental and somewhat protective of us.

And then there is me. Jean motherfucking Kirschtein. I sing lead, which... Ironically wasn't even by choice. When we first started the band, it was Reiner who sand lead as he had the best voice of all of us. But that's because I hadn't sung for them. As it turned out, they had come over to my house without letting me know first, and caught me singing and playing my guitar in some hopeful attempt at making a song. From then on, I was instated as the lead singer with little choice in the matter. In fact, I think I tried arguing at one point and Reiner finished the argument with a smack to the back of my head. I don't really remember a lot of what happened after that though...

Currently we all attend University of Sina, and though we are all taking different programs, we always manage to make time for each other. Connie and I managed to get a room together, and not too far from where Reiner and Bertholdt were living. It kinda makes getting together a lot easier. Well that and late night junk food and video game sessions.

Me? Well, I'm mostly an English Lit major... But I kinda take random classes here and there in a variety of stuff. Some art, some music, even some random acting classes. Most people assume that I'm the kind of guy who's gonna skip all the damn time, or just never show up to a class. Nah. I worked hard to pay for this education, and I'm damned well gonna earn it. Which comes back to our gigs. Most of them we didn't get payed for, but every now and then we'd win a competition, or one of Connie's friends was feeling super generous. 

Our first gig of the year was coming up tonight and we'd already spent the afternoon warming up, which was of course when I was messing around and came out with that great little ditty. A little something to open the show maybe? Bertholdt had already written down the notes on a piece of paper, to later add to our music journal. The same place we add all our created pieces, because you never really know when something might actually be a stroke of genius.

"Hey Connie, make sure you pack those cords up real nice and tight this time yeah? Last time you didn't tie things up properly and broke all my cables. I do NOT have another thousand bucks to spend on replacing all my shit." Reiner grumbled to Connie, all the while making sure his things were all tied properly and stored in their proper cases. 

"Oh my god. ONE TIME Reiner. I fuck up ONE TIME, and you've never let me forget it since."

"Well it wouldn't have even happened the one time if you had just done it properly." Reiner scowled.

I couldn't help my own chuckle at their debate, all the while taking a step outside and enjoying the cool air. A cigarette was in my mouth before I had even thought about it, the tip adding a golden hue midst the sunset colours of the evening. I took a deep drag and began to mentally prepare myself for the evening's performance. It wasn't anything special, just a decent sized gig hosted by the local Frat. It was an open invite to pretty much friends of frat brothers, sort of a check out how awesome we are sort of deal. But I sure as hell wasn't going to say no if some trust fund kid wanted to pay and have our band entertain the masses. 

Course, who knew who else might show up to one of these parties... Maybe the flavour of my night would show up? I say flavour, only because it could be just about anyone. Girl, guy, binary. I really don't care. So long as they knew I really only did one night things, and didn't expect more than that? Why the fuck would I care then? 

I tossed my butt to the ground and helped load up our van, making jokes here and there with everyone. They used to ask me what my tricks were to avoid stage fright, or how come I never got nervous on stage. And usually my answer would be along the lines of 'Because I'm too damned cocky to be nervous' or 'Because I know that everyone in front of the stage either thinks I'm hot and wants to sleep with me, or actually came to see us play because they like us.' What the hell did I have to be afraid of with those thoughts in my head?

Little did I know that later that night, while going through our set, I'd spot a pair of the most amazing brown eyes in the audience... Brown eyes paired with an adorably freckled face. Little did I know that I was going to be sweating harder than Bertie under these stage lights. Little did I know, those brown eyes were going to change me forever.

 


	2. Hiatus T_T I'm so sorry...

Hi everyone!

So I'd first like to apologize for the delay. Unfortunately the screen of my laptop quite literally snapped in half and is now in desperate need of some repairs. Due to big changes and moves happening in my life at the moment, the computer repair is very low on my list of things at the moment. So what does this mean for the future of this fic/future fics?

Well it means a couple different things. 

1) This fic will go on a temporary (And I do stress temporary) Hiatus. All my notes and pre-written drafts for this story were on my old hard drive. And thus currently not accessible at the moment. This does not mean they are completely gone though. I did save everything before the big break so no worries there. It's really more a matter of access at the moment. As soon as that laptop has gone through surgery and back to normal, I promise you that I will whip out the rest of these chapters and with extra bonus awesome content just for your patience with me. 

2) Future fics will still be a go! Any new Ideas and prompt fills and challenges, etc, will still be published through this account so no worries guys!!

So wait! This fic goes on hiatus, but you're still planning on publishing more stories? How the heck does that work? Well the answer is simple. I have recently acquired another laptop that is meant to be my sturdy, small perfect for school laptop. It's old and basic and far more compact than my massive gaming laptop (the one which now has the booboo) and is going to be my permanent computer for the next little while. 

Anyways, again, I do apologize for hiatusing this, but I do intent to get back to it once all is settled and fixed. I do plan on pumping out some more stuff, all kinds of new fandoms and pairings. It should be a fun ride so I hope you guys stick with me for it!

J-bean

**Author's Note:**

> There you have the first chapter... Though I'd call it more of a prologue than anything. There are quite a few more chapters on this ride, and they will get much longer as we go. I just wanted to get this first small part out of the way. As stated, this follows the flow of Good Charlotte's "The young and the hopeless". You don't have to have heard the songs, or what not, but I definitely do suggest giving the songs a listen as you read through the chapters. It'll give you a better idea of the feel of this story. I would also like to take this opportunity to mention the pairings/tags/warnings, and how they work with me. Sometimes my work takes unexpected turns, and some pairings end up together that I had not originally foreseen. This goes for the warnings and tags as well. If there have been adjustments made, or anything I think you should have some notice about, I'll be sure to leave it in the notes section above the chapter. Otherwise, Enjoy~!! **Currently Un-beta'd, all errors are my own**


End file.
